mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Centauri Weapons (ReUnion)
The Centauri employs a wide variety of armaments aboard its Armored Mobile Frames, ranging from simple shields to thermal weapons and shielding technology- allowing them to adapt to the situation and switch weapons depending on the mission. Frames may carry weapons as follows. A primary weapon is in the Frame's weight class or lower - two weapons of a lower weight class may be dual-wielded, allowing them both to fire for 1 AP. Light Frames can only carry Light weapons, and may not dual-wield anything except blades on the Light Assault. =Light Weapons= Beam Pistols WR-03 Beam Pistol A fairly large, high-power pistol for its weight class, sacrificing some accuracy for this tradeoff. Useful both as a secondary weapon and a primary for those who might care for it - Especially when dual-wielded. Auxiliary Pistol 'Flashlight' A laser pistol, in fact. Not especially meant as a primary weapon, the Flashlight is a useful weapon for its highly efficient lasers and good accuracy. Noteworthy for its compact size. Named derisively for its less-powerful shots. SMGs 'Cowl' Kinetic Assault Uzi Though they rely on beams for much of their weaponry, producing and firing beam shots off at a high pace is still difficult for smaller generators to power; As such, they still have a few kinetic weapons such as the Cowl. With its high rate of fire and decent accuracy, it makes an effective counter for large numbers of enemies and at close quarters. Beam Rifles LX-15 A standard-issue beam rifle used often by front-line troops, the LX-15 is a popular weapon for those who value its more powerful shots - firing for effect is much more effective when the weapon's effect affects the enemy more effectively. APL-1 'Turbine' Possessing an oversized energy reserve, the Turbine is a weapon for the long haul - its beams have slightly lower accuracy than the normal, but their ability to keep firing makes up for it. Generally seen on Frames in a support role, but not unknown on Spitfires either. Beam Snipers MS 56 The MS 56 is one of the oldest beam weapons still in service, with a long barrel and powerful stabilizers to assist in its accuracy. Its low power and ammo count are more due to early inefficiency than anything else, but the overdone accuracy leaves it a place in the Centauri arsenal even still. Plasma Shotguns PDW-5 'Mafioso' A powerful weapon of unusual design, the Mafioso is a snub-nosed plasma shotgun that fires out a wave of superheated matter. While lacking the clinging effect of its larger relative in the Plasma Gun, this allows it to do extreme damage in close quarters - if fairly slow and visible. About as stealthy as a brick on a string. Thermal Weapons 'Strobe' Rapid Emission Laser Gun An unusual laser weapon, this relies on firing a number of low-power shots in quick succession, letting its power pack recharge slightly in-between. The end-result is a slightly weaker beam overall, but a significant increase in effective ammunition - and the rapid shots may be spread about targets. RLW-2 'Beacon' A highly powerful light laser rifle, noteworthy as one of the weapons traditionally used by the Praetorian Guard's Frame units. Drains its battery quickly, however. Plasma Guns SHM-L 'Backblast' A small-scale Plasma Gun, the Backblast is a short-ranged, inaccurate weapon with low power and a small clip. This sounds useless, but for one simple thing - The Backblast, like other weapons of its categories, launches a 'blob' of highly volatile plasma that strikes the enemy and clings to them, boiling away at their armor over time. Not a weapon for a duel, but highly effective in a long battle. Blades WR-02 Beam Saber A standard-issue beam saber, one of the first mass-produced for the Centauri. Decently powerful and accurate, as well as the magnetic sheath of the beam allowing it to deflect enemy melee attacks - if not melt their blades entirely. WR-04 Plasma Saber The WR-04 was produced soon after the 02, and features a connection port that allows venting of the Frame's reactors direcly into the hilt of the blade - allowing for brief, powerful jets of plasma. This is an impressive weapon, but it may not parry enemy attacks due to lacking any kind of physical blade. PEBP 'Naginata' An unusual weapon but highly aesthetically pleasing, this weapon is essentially a beam-spear - Possessing shock absorbers and the like behind the weapon's tip, its primary purpose is to do what is generally a really bad idea - ramming straight into the enemy at high speeds for maximum damage. It mitigates (but does not negate) collision damage while attacking. Rockets AM-01 'Burster' A rocket designed for Light Frames to be used as an anti-Heavy Frame weapon, it boasts a tip with an armor piercing explosive in the head - the first explosive goes off as it nears the enemy, setting off any reactive armor they may have, and second hits past it. Shields Parma Instead of physical shields, the Centauri make use of very small localized shield projections - Originally these operated on a similar principle to Resistance Shields, but now have been improved to be the same full-blocking technology as projectors. They have lower overall strength than a physical shield might, but regenerate that strength over time. Tools Used by Light Support Frames. They must carry one. Jammer A tool to jam enemy sensors. Can be directed at a missile to potentially disable it or alter its course, or at an enemy frame to give it a slight debuff to accuracy. Can also be set to passively debuff enemy accuracy in an area around the Frame. ESM Tool Allows the Frame to passively increase allied accuracy in an area via coordination of sensors and data. This can also be targeted against allied missiles to improve their tracking, making them harder to jam or deflect with countermeasures. Scanner Allows the Frame to scan their immediate area for various pieces of information, ranging from atmospheric data, seismic data, debris analysis, and potentially even detecting nearby enemy Frames. Useful in investigations or search missions. =Medium Weapons= Beam Pistols HP-108 Heavy Beam Pistol A powerful pistol that may or may not have been originally intended to be a rifle of some kind - Its manufacturors at Arcon refuse to comment on such rumors. It has a high-power beam and has a decently sized reservoir of energy, but unfortunately suffers in the accuracy department as a result of the overclocked charge. Beam Rifles WR-07 'Geezer' While originally comissioned as a beam saber, the WR-07's power core and projection system were taken and remodelled into a beam-rifle. While having lower accuracy, it has much greater focus and power behind its shots. KND-R 'Kinder' BAR A beam rifle designed for rate of fire first, beam focus second. While dealing less damage per shot than an equivilant rifle might, the Kinder can output a rate of fire comparable to an Assault Rifle, allowing it to easily fire on multiple targets per action or focus-fire on a single enemy. Flak power cores allow the weapon to fire unstable beams that detonate when they near physical objects. RLW-4 'Peltast' Another of the Praetorian Guard's commissioned weapons, the Peltast uses a highly-stabilized barrel to fire, making it an extremely accurate weapon with a smaller ammo pool as a result. Beam Snipers LNG-2 'Longshot' A long-used weapon with a history behind it, the Longshot is the staple of almost every sniper's arsenal. Boasting average statistics for its class and an extremely fast projectile, it is one of the longest-range weapons in service today. WR-16 Sniper A sniper rifle designed to fire more accurately than the Longshot, though with a slightly lower range and ammo count. This was primarily for use as a weapon by the Niot Frame, which needs the accuracy to hit with its nanite canisters. Plasma Shotguns SHM-R 'Sweeper' With an extremely wide blast, the Sweeper tends to be used at very close range or against densely-packed targets. Fires in a small area in front of the shooter, potentially catching several enemy Frames in the plasma cloud. I99 The I99 is a plasma shotgun that takes the opposite track of its rival the Sweeper - It fires a more focused shot, dealing higher damage at greater accuracy. However, it tends to run out of fuel fairly quickly as a result. Thermal Weapons JAM-150 Ionized Laser Rifle With a high amount of power, the ionized laser rifle can deal impressive damage in a short period. However, controlled fire is necessary to keep from burning out its overtaxed power cores. High-Efficiency Laser Rifle 'Floodlight' Produced by the makers of the 'flashlight', this weapon comes with a built-in flashlight attachment as a nod to its predecessor's nickname. While still focusing more on power efficiency than actual damage, its larger size makes this issue less noticable and the Floodlight has generally been met with approval. Plasma Guns SHM-K 'Shamrock' A plasma gun used for Light Frames possessing decent accuracy for its type and reliable ammo supplies. An exceptional support weapon, weakening the opposition over time. Blades WR-05 'Estoc' A powerful, thin-bladed beam weapon, highly useful but requiring both hands to use. Missiles HE-M1 'Crusoe' A high-explosive missile, tracking its target and delivering a burst of damage. Especially devastating against Frames and fighters moving in formation. BGY Plasma Delivery Weapon 'Bogey' The unfortunately named Bogey is called such both for the model name and for the distinctive green glow of its plasma payload. Boasting a high speed, the Bogey can track enemy Frames and burst into a cloud of clinging plasma, burning away their armor over time. CMW 'Antlion' A smaller, more easily stored design and compact payload resulted in the Antlion - a high-ammo missile launcher useful for long battles and possessing decent speed to boot. Shields Aspis An energy shield with a higher amount of strength than the Buckler. Tools Reconstructor Nanomachines Nanomachines that, over the period of several turns, heal an allied Frame of its damage. =Heavy Weapons= Beam Machine Guns RLW-7 Autobeamer An excellent support weapon, the Autobeamer is a production model requested by the Praetorian Guard as a support weapon for their Heavy Frames. It proved popular enough to enter regular distribution soon afterwards. It fires a large number of beams rapidly, though each is at a lower power. Beam Cannons 300EV-OMG Beam Cannon The standard beam cannon used on many Centauri Frames. Nothing particularly special about it - decent power, range, accuracy, and ammo count. Reliable for the long haul. Hadron MECC An incredibly overpowered 'beam' cannon, firing a jet of superheated particles that cut through whatever they hit. So overpowered, in fact, that the Frame using it must charge it before hand - and it burns through its entire ammo supply in that single shot. Make it count. FBPB 'Summoner' The Invoke's weapon since its creation, this beam cannon is known for its extreme accuracy and range, used for most of its existance as a sniper cannon. While no longer primarily used that way, many Invokes still carry it for its utility value. Thermal Weapons UWL 'Farseer' A high-power laser used by Centauri heavy Frames. High energy consumption means fewer shots before burning out, however. RLW-5 'Long Haul' A laser that operates differently from other thermal weapons - while most rely on fire control to keep their extreme power requirements from burning out the battery, the Long Haul is different. It fires a constant but comparatively low-power beam; its damage per turn increases the longer it is held on a target. If the target moves, however, it will have to adjust to hit them again. As such it's much more useful against static starships. Plasma Cannon HPPW 'Melta' A massive plasma gun, it fires out a huge blast of plasma with every shot. While inaccurate and unlikely to be used against Frames, it is highly effective against starships - blasting turrets and leaving them to burn. NMPL 21 'Polyplas' A plasma cannon that fires weaker shots rapidly - while not as effective individually, the numerous bolts of plasma can stick to a number of targets, and the damage done can even stack to a certain degree. Terrifying to be on the receiving end of these. Too large to be wielded alongside a shield. Blades WR-12 'Buster' The plans for this weapon were originally drafted as a joke, which should tell you something about it. This weapon is a ludicrously oversized beam saber, requiring the entire power plant of a Heavy Frame to engage and generally shredding through everything nearby like tissue paper. Not accurate enough for Frame usage, but there's nothing quite like hitting a battleship with an enormous laser blade and winning. Rockets PPO-2 Anti-Ship Rocket An extremely large armor-piercing rocket, the PPO-2 is unwieldly and nearly useless in atmosphere due to its massive weight. In space, however, it makes an effective weapon versus heavily armored targets such as battleships, and deals excellent damage - although without a blast radius. NMCF 'Fat Man' This seemingly small rocket hides a secret weapon inside - A warhead containing a small core of anti-matter. This gives it a massive blast radius with an intense amount of damage, but while its rockets are fairly small its fuel must be kept low-power (And thus the rocket fairly slow) to avoid accidently igniting the weapon early. Similarly, it can only be carried in small amounts - as the containment and safety measures on the anti-matter mean that each small rocket takes up the space of many larger ones. Illegal for use in atmosphere. PPO-1 'Rackham' A fairly average rocket, boasting good accuracy, speed and a small but effective blast radius. While not too effective against Frames, it's better than the alternatives when it comes to direct damage, and can fight ships as well. Shields Scutum The Scutum is an energy shield like the others - massive, more powerful, et cetera. However, it also can serve as a square's worth of dedicated cover when planted into a surface, and as such is occasionally carried solely to create cover for allies. Tools Shield Projector A Frame-sized Shield Projector that causes the squares to each side of the Frame to be counted as Full Cover. The shield has health and regenerates to full each turn - If the shield is overwhelmed by concentrated enemy firepower, it will stay disabled for one turn afterwards. Category:ReUnion Category:Federation Category:Weapons